Artemis Fowl and The Ultimate Betrayal
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: After a few misunderstandings Holly and Artemis end up further apart then ever. will they ever get back on track after Holly is accused of murder? or are they really not meant not to be? T to be safe! summery nt great story better! dont like dont read!
1. Prolouge

_**Just an idea I had while reading the book. I haven't read Atlantis Complex so am sorry if anything doesn't match up! Please review and let me know if it's worth continuing. Thanks and please enjoy this new story!**__** Btw I'm completely in love with Artemis! He is just like me! Not that I am a criminal but other than that! **_

**Prolouge**

Holly never believed she would ever stand here defending herself against a crime she didn't commit. Worst of all it had cost her everything.

Her job, her friends, everyone's trust and Artemis. Artemis couldn't even bear to look at her. It tore her apart inside. She couldn't stand seeing the confusion in his face. The hurt and pain in his eyes. She hated knowing it wasn't her fault but she was blamed. She hated knowing that it was Artemis who was about to send her to prison for a crime she didn't commit.

But she understood why. She knew if she had committed the crime she would deserve this. But she hadn't. And what was worse was that the person who had committed the crime was sitting where she should comforting Artemis.

How could she change her fate? Or was it already sealed?

_**Okay I know it's short but it's just the prologue. First chap will be longer. What do you think? Most will probably already have guessed whose murder she is up for or will have a good idea but I doubt most will know who the murderer is. Yet. Please review and tell me what you think! What are your suspicions? I would love to know! Thanks!**_

_**DxTxC**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here is the first chapter! Please enjoy!**_

_**Oslo, Norway.**_

"Scant!" Yelled Opal Koboi in her hideout in Norway. She had just escaped prison and was not about to be found. She didn't know about her past self still being around but she didn't need her to escape. Now all she wants is to bring down LEP and destroy Artemis Fowl and his accomplices.

"Yes Miss Koboi?"  
>"Where is Merv?"<p>

"Checking security Miss Koboi."

"Good. And what are you doing?" she asked.

"Basking in your greatness." He replied. He knew this was the only thing to say when she caught him taking a break.

"Good answer." She replied. "Come here Scant. Do you think this looks believable?" **(A/N I know Opal Koboi would never asked Scant his opinion but oh well.) **She asked showing him a clip on her computer screen.

"Yes Miss Koboi. But how will this bring down Artemis Fowl and his crew?" he asked confused.

"It will make them want revenge and draw them to us."

"But it is a fake film." Stated Scant.

"I know that you dimwit! But they won't know!" she replied. With that she sent it to Foaly knowing it would work from her inside source.

**Lower Elements Police Force**

Holly and Foaly were discussing some new equipment when a video flashed on his screen. Opening it he suddenly knew it was bad news.

"Foaly. Captain Short. This is your fault. He didn't have to die. But you pushed me too far. Now your hero Artemis Fowl is dead." Said a voice Holly recognised as Opal Koboi's. Fear gripped her heart. _Artemis dead?_ No way! It couldn't be true. Could it? The following film confirmed what Opal had said. Holly felt her whole world was crashing down around her. The love of her life's dead. No! It can't be true. It just can't! Artemis had never known how much she really loved him. And now he never would. Holly broke down in Foaly's arms crying for a lost chance and her first and only love.

_**Paradizo Plaza, France**_

"Come in Artemis." Called Minerva. She hugged her friend. She was nervous about this but refused to back down. They chatted idly for a while about each others recent adventures. Artemis told her about his trip through time to his younger self. Minerva told him of her recent ventures to Japan and China to recover a lost masterpiece. She showed Artemis the painting which was sitting on the wall in her living room, knowing it would interest him. He was fascinated. He asked many questions which led them up to dinner time. As they ate their stew Minerva worked up the courage to say what she had to.

"Um… Artemis?

"Yes?"

"There's something I have to tell you."  
>"Yes?"<p>

"You see I have… certain feelings… for you." Artemis froze. He had fought demons, trolls, evil pixies and even himself but nothing had prepared him for this.

"What sort of feelings?"

"Do I have to spell it out? I'm in love with you!"

**So there is the first chapter****! Thanks to CallmeCOURAGE! I hope the adrenaline calmed down long enough for you to sleep! Haha! Lol! **

**Lol**

**DxTxC**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Please, please review! I LOVE reviews! And even bad ones encourage me to continue! Thanks and please enjoy this new chapter!**_

**Paradizo Plaza, France**

Artemis stared at Minerva in shock. He had thought she'd say she liked him or even she slightly fancied him. But in love with?

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say. He likes her and all but only as a friend.

"You see the thing is I sort of like someone else…" Artemis had never felt so uncomfortable. He was actually lying. He didn't _sort of like someone else._ He was in love with someone else!

"Holly, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
>"It's obvious." Uh-oh. If Minerva knew than obviously Holly knew too. So she knows and just doesn't want have to face rejecting him. She just wants to be friends obviously.<p>

"I hope we can still be friends?" he asked hoping she would say yes. He liked having an equal to talk to. Someone who understood what he was going on about_. I suppose I could talk to Foaly about that sort of stuff_ he thought. _But it's not the same._

"Sure." Artemis breathed a sigh of relief but an awkward silence hung over the table for the rest of the meal though neither noticed as they were each deep in their own thoughts. Artemis was wondering how he could have been so stupid. Minerva was plotting to get rid of her love rival.

**Lower Elements Police Force**

Holly sat down. She needed to talk about her feelings. It wasn't something she was used to but she felt she would burst otherwise.

"I just miss him so much! In fact I hate Artemis. I wish he had never been born!" she cried.

"How could you wish something like that?" asked Foaly surprised.

"Easy. If he hadn't been born he couldn't cause me this much pain." She said tears rolling down her face. What she didn't realise was that she had just sat on her communicator and recorded this message. She shifted in her seat and accidently sent the message to Artemis!

Paradizo Plaza, France.

Artemis had just gone upstairs to bed. Minerva noticed he had left something on the seat. A fairy communicator! There was a message on it. Quickly Minerva swiped the communicator and listened to the recording. She quickly devised a plan to use this to her advantage. She edited the recording and ran upstairs to give the communicator to Artemis. She knocked on his door and walked in. he seemed to be in the bathroom. He walked out having heard a noise. Minerva could feel herself blushing at the sight of him in his boxers. He quickly hopped into bed to spare himself the embarrassment.

"Can I help you?"

"You left this in the dining room. You seem to have a message." Replied Minerva handing him the communicator. Artemis took it. He saw instantly that the message was from Holly. He clicked and it opened. He saw instantly that it was an accidental message. But he listened anyway.

"I hate Artemis. I wish he had never been born." Artemis heard Holly's voice say. He couldn't bear to listen but also wanted to know what else she was going to say about him.

"How could you say something like that?" asked Foaly's voice surprised.

"Easy. If he hadn't been born he couldn't have caused this much pain." He knew what she meant. She wanted to be friend and it pained her to see him wanting more. Suddenly he didn't know what he was doing. He was distraught at the message and now heartbroken.

He turned and kissed Minerva.

_**What do you think? Please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Please review! Thanks for reading! Thank you again to CallmeCOURAGE! Glad you got to sleep! Sorry for the adrenaline and making you hyper! Here is the third chapter! Please review!**_

**Paradizo Plaza, France**

Minerva was surprised but responded eagerly. Eventually she pulled away.

"Well that was… unexpected."

"Yeah. I know." Replied Artemis. He didn't know why he had done it. He loves Holly and hearing her say those things hurt him. He had needed someone. He didn't like to admit it but it was his first kiss. He had always imagined his first kiss would be with Holly.

"So…"

"So what?"

"So do you want to go out?" she asked pretending to be casual. Uh-oh thought Artemis. It hadn't meant anything to him but he hadn't thought that it could mean something to her.

"Um… sure." He replied. He didn't want to hurt her and admitting he had used her would surely hurt her. She leaned in and kissed him and then left him there. Her plan had gone better than expected. She had expected it to take a while. But no. it took five seconds.

**Lower Elements Police Force**

Foaly hadn't told Holly his suspicions. He didn't want to get her hopes up but know he knew he had been right. That video was a fake. He knew Artemis, The Artemis Fowl, would never have been caught in a situation like that without backup. But know having just contacted Angeline Fowl he knew Artemis was in France visiting Minerva Paradizo. Foaly immediately sent a junior officer to get him.

**Paradizo Plaza, ****France**

Minerva quickly dressed. She had been very surprised that Artemis had wanted to go that far but pleasantly so. Artemis himself didn't know what had come over him. They had been having a nice pleasant conversation over breakfast and ten minutes later they're stripping off in bed! He had been thinking about everything he had missed out on having been too busy having adventures with Holly. He had missed the experience of secondary school and all that came with it. How pathetic did it sound saying that his first kiss was when he was seventeen. Technically he was twenty but he still went by seventeen.

Artemis had shocked himself but was very glad his father always told him to have protection with him just in case. How could he have done something like that? And not with the girl he loves! Well he wasn't actually sure if Holly classified as a girl. More of a woman.

He was pulling on his boxers when he heard a slight cough from the door. There stood a fairy.

"Excuse me. Artemis Fowl?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"You are requested at the LEP headquarters."

"Okay. Just give me a minute." He dressed quickly and followed the fairy.

"Oh wait. Can Minerva come too?" asked Artemis.

"I don't see why not." Replied the fairy. Artemis wanted her to come to remind him of what Holly had said. He knew when he saw her he would forget all about it. But with Minerva around he wouldn't. Minerva was happy Artemis wanted her to come. She didn't understand the real reason.

Lower Elements Police Force

"Holly?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Said Foaly.

"What?"

"Artemis is alive." Holly's head snapped up.

"What? How? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"First question Artemis is alive. How? Opal faked the film. Third question I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I was wrong but I wasn't and Artemis on his way here now."

"He really is alive?" she asked not knowing if this was a dream or not.

"Yes he really is alive. Although he's bringing a visitor. Minerva Paradizo." Holly didn't listen to the last part. The last few hours thinking he was dead were the worst in her life. She knew now she had to tell him how she felt.

"How long till he arrives?"

"About ten minutes." Holly rushed to the bathroom. She quickly made sure her eyes from all that crying. Satisfied she walked back into the main room just as Artemis arrived with Minerva. Holly rushed to him and hugged him. She was confused as to why he stiffened when she hugged him but brushed it off saying it was probably because he didn't know why.

"I'm so glad you're not dead." Said Holly pulling out of the one sided hug.

"Dead? Why would I be dead?" he asked confused. He noticed Minerva was looking around in wonder. Foaly quickly showed him a film Opal Koboi had sent the LEP. He had to admit the pixie knew how to get a reaction.

"Can I have a word, Artemis?" asked Holly.  
>"sure." Replied Artemis. He followed her to her office. They sat.<p>

"Look the last few hours when I thought you were dead…"

"Look I heard the video. You don't need to pretend. I hate you too."

"What?"

"I heard what you said about me and just thought you should know you don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm with Minerva." He said before turning and walking out leaving Holly confused and broken-hearted.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Please, please review! I know Artemis isn't that type of person – to sleep with someone spontaneously – but he is heartbroken at the moment and isn't himself. He is feeling rejected and wants to feel wanted. That is why he slept with Minerva. If you don't agree then PM me or stop reading! I don't care. But for those of you who do like this story please enjoy this new chapter.**

Minerva watched Artemis return followed shortly after by Holly. She looked upset and Minerva knew Artemis had told her that they're together.

Foaly also noticed this although he did not understand why Holly was upset. He was mad understanding that it was obviously Artemis's fault she was upset.

"Okay so we need to track down Opal Koboi. We hadn't even received word that she had escaped when we discovered the video." Said Foaly.

"Okay. Can you track the computer it came from?" asked Artemis.

"Tried that. All we know is it came from somewhere in Norway."

"Hmmm…"

"Is there any particular spot that fairy's tend to avoid in Norway?" asked Minerva.

"Not really." answered Holly coldly.

""well there is the Dragon hide in Oslo." Said Foaly. "Maybe we should check it out." Foaly quickly arranged for a team of fairy's to go and check it out.

"I'll go too." Said Holly.

"Okay. But can I have a word with you first? In private?" Artemis and Minerva left.

"What's wrong Holly?" asked Foaly. Suddenly Holly found herself telling him everything. What Artemis had said, how she felt about him and about Artemis's relationship with Minerva.

"I love him Foaly." She said. What she didn't realise was Minerva was listening in. Minerva knew she was a serious threat. She needed to be dealt with. She needed to be eliminated. Minerva knew what she had to do. She devised a plan to hold on to her boyfriend. But at what cost?

**I know this was a short chapter but next will be longer. I meant this to be part of the last chap but it didn't work.**** I also know this one seemed slightly rushed but I can't help it. **

**Please review! Thank you to CallmeCOURAGE for reviewing every chapter! **


	6. Chapter 5

_**Please review! **_

_**Lower Elements Police Force**_

Minerva knew her plan was a terrible one and she felt so guilty for it but she loved Artemis and couldn't bear the thought of losing him. So she called her accomplice and her plan began.

It was noon when Artemis got the call. Holly had already gone looking for Opal Koboi. Foaly had never seen Artemis Fowl cry before. Nor had anyone. It was something Artemis Fowl never did. But he couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks at the call. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible. But it was. His mother crying down the phone was enough to tell him that his father really was dead. But how? No one knew. All they knew was that he had been found in the back yard of Fowl Manor, dead. It had been Butler who found him. Butler had wanted to accompany Artemis to France but Artemis had insisted that he was old enough to not need a bodyguard 24/7. Plus he was going to visit Minerva whose house had plenty of security.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" asked Minerva. He couldn't reply. He just sobbed into her shoulder. She held him close. She hated putting him through this but if it meant it kept them together it was worth it. Right?

Once Artemis had calmed down enough to speak he told Minerva what had happened. She feigned shock.  
>"Oh my God! That's awful!" she said. She played her part well. Artemis then said he had to go and comfort Mother. Minerva asked if he wanted her to come too but he said she should stay here and help them track Opal Koboi. She nodded and Artemis left. She walked into the room where Foaly was tracking the team who gone to find Koboi.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Foaly.

"His father was found dead." She replied. Foaly gasped.

"That's terrible." He said. They sat in silence until Holly's voice came over the speaker.

"She's not here Foaly." Said Holly. Minerva smiled. Her plan was working.

"Okay. You can head back." He replied.

_**Fowl Manor, **__**Dublin**_

Meanwhile back in Ireland Artemis was investigating his father's death. His mother was sleeping while Myles and Beckett were with the nanny. He walked over to where his father had been found. It was an area surrounded by trees. He searched around the scene before an officer walked up to him.

"You shouldn't be here." He said.

"I have every right to be here. I want to know how my father died and why." He said. The officer looked surprised.

"You're Artemis Junior?" Artemis nodded. "I'm very sorry for your loss." Artemis nodded.

"Do you know what happened yet?"

"Yeah. We know your father… he was murdered. But how we don't know. It looks like a laser to the heart."

"Any sign of the murderer?"

"Well when Butler arrived here he said there was a small being holding some sort of gun. The creature he said dropped the gun when it saw him and left." The officer gestured for Artemis to follow him. He did. The officer showed Artemis the gun. Artemis gasped.

It was Holly's Neutrino!

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed! Your reviews encourage me to continue! So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

Artemis could barely contain his fury. His best friend had killed his father! It made sense. Holly wasn't there when he found out. She had gone on the mission. She hated him (Artemis Junior not senior). But why kill his father? It made no sense.

_**Lower Elements Police Force**_

Holly walked into the main room. She was pissed that Opal Koboi hadn't been there but had been glad of the excuse to be free of Minerva and Artemis. She had seen Koboi though. And had chased her with a new pixie recruit. But it turned out it was just a goat.

Suddenly Holly saw the room was full of officers. With guns. Pointed at her!

"What's going on?" she said.  
>"You're under arrest." Said Commander Kelp walking out from the crowd. He told her the conditions of her arrest.<p>

"I'm being arrested for _murder_? Whose?"

"Artemis Fowl Senior. You were seen Captain. I have no choice but to expel you from the force."  
>"What? But I haven't done anything! I didn't kill him." She said as she was led away by the officers.<p>

_**Fowl Manor, Dublin**_

Minerva appeared at Artemis's bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Artemis nodded.

"She has been arrested." Said Minerva once she had sat down beside Artemis. In truth Minerva was feeling so guilty she nearly confessed. Nearly. She didn't care about framing Holly.

"That's good. You know I thought of her as a friend at least. But now? I'll never forgive her." Minerva smiled on the inside. Her plan was working.

"Could you do something for me?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Can you go and visit her for me? I want you to pass on a message."

_**Fairy Prison**_ **(A/N sorry don't know what it's called! If you know could you please let me know!)**

Holly couldn't believe she was being accused of murder! It was outrageous! It was a lie. But no one believed her. Not even Foaly. She had seen the disappointment and confusion in his eyes. It pained her that her closest and oldest friend believed her to be a murderer. Everyone believed her to be a murderer.

Holly was surprised when she was told she had a visitor but went to see who it was.

Minerva.

"What do you want?" hissed Holly once she had sat down.

"I have a message. From Artemis." Holly sat straighter.

"Really? What is it?"

"He wants you to know how he feels." A tiny ember of hope lit inside Holly. Was it possible he believed she hadn't done it?

"He wants you to know that he hates you and he'll never forgive you. He says he wants you to rot in hell. He also says he'll see you sent down in court." Said Minerva crushing Holly's hopes. Suddenly Holly knew. Maybe it was the smile playing across Minerva's lips or maybe it was the glint in her eye but suddenly Holly knew.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she said.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Minerva the smile still playing on her lips.

"You killed Artemis's father." She said. She knew she was right but it annoyed her that Minerva's smile never faltered. Minerva leaned in.

"You know you'll never prove it. No one will believe you. Especially Artemis. And I'm going to make sure you suffer for what you did." She said before leaving Holly, who was very confused and slightly scared knowing she was going to be in prison for a looooooooong time if Minerva Paradizo had anything to do with it.

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Please review! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Been busy with school stuff! Any way here is the next chapter!**_

It was Artemis Fowl the First's funeral. Angeline Fowl was already down by the coffin, her heart breaking as she sobbed. Artemis Fowl the Second was preparing a speech for his father's funeral. Minerva had already returned and told him that Holly was now trying to frame her for the killing.

"Don't worry. No one will believe her." he said at the same time Holly was telling Foaly who did believe her.

"Don't worry Holly I'll get you out of this." He said. And he tried. He really did. But the evidence was stacked against her. Her gun had been found at the scene. Some of her DNA had been found there also. And she had no alibi for the time. The pixie who Holly had claimed she was with at the time had already said that he knew nothing of what she claimed. He said that Holly left the group returning after a while looking dishevelled and shaky. Foaly felt he had failed Holly but when he said this she replied saying

"You are my only friend in my darkest hour. You have not failed me because you are here. And you believe me." she said.

"Um… I've got your court date." Said Foaly.

"When is it?" asked Holly nervous.

"Six weeks time."

**Xox**

As the funeral progressed Artemis thought about his relationship with Minerva. He knew he should focus on his father but he couldn't stop his mind wandering back to his girlfriend. Afterwards he spoke to Butler about it.

"Sir if you don't love her and you do love Holly than it is unfair to stay in a relationship with Minerva." He advised.

So Artemis broke her heart.

"Look Minerva I love you but only as a friend and I don't think I can continue this romantic relationship." He said. She nodded.

"I understand." She said before running off. Then Artemis knew there was someone else he needed to speak to…

**Xox **

Holly sighed and stood after she was told there was someone there to see her. Foaly couldn't have found something new to tell her already could he?

"Artemis?"

"Hello Holly." Replied Artemis coldly. Holly took the seat across from him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Why did you do it?" he asked no hesitation.

"I didn't! I'm telling you it was Minerva!" she exclaimed. "Why does no one believe me?"

"Because Minerva wouldn't do it! I thought you were my friend! You maybe if you actually admitted it… maybe eventually I might be able to forgive. But all this denial…" he said standing up. And with that he turned and left.

When he returned to Fowl Manor he found his mother was in bed and Butler was getting dinner ready. He found Butler and told him what Holly had said. Though Butler didn't say it he had a feeling there was some truth to what Holly said. After that Artemis went to his room to prepare a case for Holly's trial.

As the weeks passed Minerva continued to make Holly suffer. There was no way she was going to let up now. Not after losing Artemis. She was going to make sure that Holly paid for ruining her life.

**Xox**

It was the morning of the trial and Minerva arrived at Fowl Manor early. Artemis had asked her to come with him for support. She was very flustered having just discovered something that just might win her back Artemis. She found him in his Mother's room telling her some lie to get out. After a few minutes he left the room. He found her standing on the stairs.

"C'mon let's go. We don't want to be late." He said racing down the stairs. They were at the bottom when Minerva said.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said.

"Tell me at the court. We're kinda running late." He said. She nodded and they left.

They arrived just in time for the trial. It started before Minerva could tell him. They were reading the charges when she whispered it to him.

From the stand Holly saw Artemis's face drain of all colour.

**Please review! You can probably guess what she told him! Please review and let me know what you think she said! Again am very sorry for such a late/short update but should update again sooner. Thanks for reading and don't forget to press the button below and send me a message!**


End file.
